ninjaslayer_mldbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotodama(Words)
Legend: *''OET'' Quotation from the original English text. *''RET'' Quotation from republication English text. *''BAM'' Quotation from remarks of Bradley Bond and Philip Ninj@ Morzez. *''TTA'' Quotation from The Translation Team announcement. *''NHS'' Unofficial Ninja Heads' Slang. *''PJE'' Provisional translation from Japanese to English by Ninja Heads. *''EXP'' Items that were made for explanation. :Notes: ::Ninja Slayer was published through a complicated process. At first, Ninja Slayer was written as a doujin-shi by two Americans, Bradley Bond and Philip Ninj@ Morzez. (Doujin-shi means fanzine, publication aimed at a particular hobby group) After that, it was serialized in several magazines, but most of them were scattered and lost. However, some of them have been discovered by curious Japanese. They are known as The Translation Team today. They contacted Bond and Moses, and began to translate Ninja Slayer for Japanese. A few years later, Thanks to the Japanese version was a big hit, Ninja Slayer is republished in the United States. ::For the above reasons, There are two versions Ninja Slayer in English, they are original and republication. Republication version has been significantly revised. It is because that reflected reaction of Japanese Ninja Heads and opinions of The Translation Team. In addition, for beginners and general public, there will be places that have been revised to a simple expression. We considered it is necessary to describe by distinguishing the two versions in this glossary. ::If you have the original text, or found them, please provide the information. Tags for classifications: *Related Japan: Japanese culture, Japanese history, aisatsu, kotowaza, Buddhism *Related ninja: ninja organization, ninja clan, ninja items *Related yakuza: yakuza slang, yakuza clan *Others: company name, interjection, martial arts, technical terms ='Template'= Word Word in Japanese(pronunciation) source tag1, tag2 :Write the body here. :If you add a new word, it is recommended that copy this template on source editor mode. Word Word in Japanese(pronunciation) KRWord in Korean(pronunciation) TWWord in Chinese(pronunciation) source tag1, tag2 :Write the body here. :If you add a new word, it is recommended that copy this template on source editor mode. :Japanese spelling This is an optional item. :Japanese meaning This is an optional item. :links Link1, Link2 ='A'= Actually 実際(Jissai) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) The Age of Tranquilty 平安時代(Heian Jidai) from a promorion video japanese history :>> Heian Era Aieee! アイエエエ！ RET interjection :In Japan sometimes Ninja Slayer is called "the novel of Aieee". :It is a general expression in American comics, but are not well known in Japan. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Aisatu アイサツ RET Japanese culture : :links Tokyo Otaku Mode , Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Amakudari Sect アマクダリ・セクト PJE ninja organization : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) An ounce of prevention is worth a lifetime of aftereffect. 注意は一秒、後遺症が死ぬまで(Chuui wa ichi-byou, kouishou ga shinu-ma-de) RET Japanese culture, kotowaza : :Japanese spelling 注意一秒、怪我一生(Chuui ichi-byou, kega isshou) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='B'= Bariki drinks バリキドリンク RET : :links Tokyo Otaku Mode, Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Be Prepared. 備えよう。 PJE BAM :Translation team often adds this sentence at the end of announcement. :We shall be prepared against menace of Ninja at all times. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Bio- バイオ RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='C'= Camaraderie! ユウジョウ！(Yuujou!) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Chado チャドー PJE Japanese culture, martial arts :It's a very dangerous martial arts for assassination so it has been forbidden for hundreds of years. Nowadays, only tea ceremony , a element of mental training, still remains. :Dragon Gendoso, last successor of Chado initiated Ninja Slayer into secret technique of it. :Japanese spelling 茶道(Sadou) :Japanese meaning Tao of tea ceremony(Of course, it's not dangerous martial arts.) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='D'= Demon gargoyle zeppelin 鬼瓦ツェッペリン(Onigawara zeppelin) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Descension ディセンション PJE : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Domo ドーモ RET Japanese culture, aisatsu :One of aisatsu(greeting) words which means hello. Before ninja's ikusa(battle), they must greet each other with this word. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Dozo ドーゾ RET : Dragon Dojo ドラゴン・ドージョー PJE : ='E'= ='F'= Family taxi 家紋タクシー(Kamon taxi) RET : :links Tokyo Otaku Mode, Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='G'= Gouranga! ゴウランガ！ RET interjection :It is very difficult to explain the meaning of this interjection, but it this context, it could be compared to expressions such as "goodness!" or "heavens!" This word is used to express a physical impact and deep awe. *Gouranga!!! *Gouranga... Oh, Gouranga...! :The word was popularized by the 1970s Hare Krishna movement, an offshoot of Hinduism. One well-known reference to the word occurred in the first entry in the Grand Theft Auto series, in which running over a group of Hare Krishna would provide a 'GOURANGA' bonus. The word appeared again in GTA2 as a cheat code. :links Wikipedia(EN), GTA Wikia(EN), Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='H'= Haiku ハイク PJE : :links Wikipedia(EN), Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Heavy metal acid rain 重金属酸性雨(Jyu-kinzoku sansei-u) RET :In Neo-Saitama, rain is polluted with chemicals and heavy metals. The dirty sky is a symbol of cyberpunk. :The Vertigo says, ordinary people will die if they continuously exposed to the rain in 24 hours. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Heian Era 平安時代(Heian Jidai) RET : :links Wikipedia(EN), Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) How scary! コワイ！(Kowai!) RET interjection : Hierarchy of ninjas, yakuzas and hackers EXP :In Ninja Slayer, there are particular terms that represents ranks. :Ranks of ninja and yakuza are usually expressed using "Lesser", "Greater".　In the case of ninja, "Arch" are also used. (Like demons and angels.) :Hackers' ranks are expressed using "Sugoi(great)", "Tensai(genius)" and "Yabai(transcendent)". ='I'= Immortal Ninja Workshop(INW) イモータル・ニンジャ・ワークショップ PJE : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Industry! インダストリ！ RET interjection : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) I'll kill you! スッゾコラー！(Suzzo korah!) RET yakuza slung : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Inga-oho インガオホー RET Buddhism :It means that one gets oneself's deserts. :Buddhism teaches that your treatments to other people will come back to yourself. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) IRC RET technical terms :A universal communication network which can be accessed by using UNIX. :It has been developed far more than we know. Telecommunication equipment and coordinate specification system using IRC have been already implemented. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='J'= Jigoku ジゴク RET : :links Wikipedia(EN) Jitsu ジツ RET :It means a skill(e.g. Jujitsu, Unique-jitsu). :Japanese spelling 術(jutsu) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Jujitsu ジュー・ジツ RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='K'= Karate カラテ RET Japanese culture, martial arts :In this novel, it represents all kinds of martial arts. It also means ninja's energy like as Dragon Ball's "ki". :links Tokyo Otaku Mode, Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Katon-jitsu カトン・ジツ RET :Jitsu which is characterized by generation and manipulation of fire. There are many varieties, and each ninja uses different katon jitsu. :Japanese word 火遁術(Katon jutsu) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Kejime ケジメ PJE Japanese culture :Cutting off one's own finger to appeal his or her responsibility. Not only yakuzas but also directors do it. :There is a higher appeal, sepuku (セプク). :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Kendo ケンドー RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Kojiki 古事記 RET Japanese history :The ancient book. In this novel it contains ninja's law, ninja's legends etc. :Japanese meaning　Kojiki is the oldest history book in Japan that was written about the establishment of Japan from the age of myth. (It's like the Old Testament in Christianity.) 古(ko)="ancient", 事(ji)="matter", 記(ki)="record". :links Wikipedia(EN), Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Kokeshi Mart コケシマート RET :A chain of supermarket in Ninja Slayer world. :Kokeshi Mart sells goods with "actually cheap(実際安い)" price, and supports lower and middle class. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Kyoto Republic キョート共和国(Kyoto Kyouwa-koku) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='L'= LAN RET technical terms :In Ninja Slayer's world, it seems that it is a general word to mention a network line, and LAN cable is distributed as a worldwide standard. :Hackers and people who underwent cybernetic surgery jack into the cyberspace like well-known cyberpunk novel. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Like a めいて(meite) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='M'= Maguro Zeppelin マグロ・ツェッペリン RET : :links Tokyo Otaku Mode, Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Menpo メンポ RET ninja items :An equipment which protects ninja's head and face. In the real world, it is known as "Membo(面頬)". :For example, the "忍殺" mask which covers Ninja Slayer's face is a menpo. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Men-tai メン・タイ RET : :links Tokyo Otaku Mode, Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Motto コトワザ(Kotowaza) RET Japanese culture :In Ninja Slayer's world, the greater part of mottos and proverbs are composed by Masashi Miyamoto, a philosopher warrior in Heian Era. The world's history is different from ours, so in some cases same proverb supposed to mean exactly opposite. You may be embarrassed by using a proverb that appears in Ninja Slayer. Be careful. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Murahachi ostracism ムラハチ(Murahachi) RET Japanese history :It means a insidious social lynching, which is caused by breach of unspoken social manners. :In modern formal chado, there are many "Murahachi Traps" everywhere. :Japanese spelling 村八分(Mura-Hachibu) :Japanese meaning It's a social lynching to a person who broke the law of the village. "村" means "village". "八分" means "80%". All residents of the village ignore him, and in most cases(80% of matters), no one helps him. The remaining 20% are funerals and the scene of a fire. It's for the prevention of fire spread and of infectious diseases. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Muteki attitude ムテキ・アティチュード RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='N'= Namu-Amida-Butsu ナムアミダブツ RET interjection, Buddhism :It means "Oh my Buddha" but it has stronger meaning than namusan. :In real modern Japan, this word is used only in Buddhism context, mostly at funerals. :Japanese spelling 南無阿弥陀仏 :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Namusan ナムサン RET interjection, Buddhism :It means "Oh my Buddha" like as "Oh my God". :Japanese spelling 南無三 :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Nekosogi Fund ネコソギ・ファンド RET company name : Neo-Saitama ネオサイタマ RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Nin Satsu 忍殺 NHS :"Ninja" & "Kill". These words is carved in Ninja Slayer's Mempo. :In Japan, It is also abbreviation for Ninja Slayer. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Ninja Reality Shock(NRS) ニンジャリアリティショック RET :Delirium that mortals(non-ninja, ordinary people) develop when they come across ninja or ninja truth. :Typical initial symptoms are incontinence and loss of memory. :Ninja Heads often develop NRS when they read a new translated episode. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Ninja shall perish. ニンジャ殺すべし(Ninja korosu beshi) RET interjection : Ninja Slayer terminology 忍殺語(Nin-Satsu-go) NHS : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Ninja souls ニンジャソウル from a promorion video : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) No mercy. 慈悲はない(Jihi wa nai) RET : ='O'= Oh my Buddha! オーマイブッダ！ RET interjection : Oiran オイラン RET Japanese culture :Japanese spelling 花魁 :Japanese meaning In Ninja Slayer, Oiran is used to whole of prostitute, but　its originally meaning is only highest‐class prostitute. :links Wikipedia(EN), Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Ojigi オジギ RET Japanese culture, aisatsu :Bow. Ninjas must ojigi before ikusa; if they don't do it, they will be regarded as shitzrei(rude). Also, ninjas must not attack enemy who is in the ojigi motion. :Japanese spelling お辞儀 :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Omura Industries オムラ・インダストリ RET company name : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Organic オーガニック RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='P'= Pissing 失禁(Shikkin) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='Q'= ='R'= The Records of Ancient Matters 古事記(Kojiki) RET Japanese history :>> Kojiki ='S'= Sakkyo Line サッキョー・ライン RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) -san ＝サン RET Japanese culture :One of Japanese honorifics. It is like Mr. or Ms. in English. : Ninjas must address other ninjas as "so-and-so -san" even if he is an enemy. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Salaryman サラリマン RET : :links Wikipedia(EN), Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Sayonara! サヨナラ！ RET interjection : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Scattered everywhither 爆発四散(Bakuhatsu shisan) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Sensei センセイ RET : Sepuku セプク PJE Japanese history :A higher way to appeal his responsibility than kejime. You may know as harakiri but in this novel, Harakiri (Harakiri ritual) is a proper noun, and has quite different meaning. :Japanese spelling 切腹(Seppuku) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Shougi ショーギ RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Soukai Syndicate ソウカイ・シンジケート RET ninja organization :>> Soukaiya Soukaiya ソウカイヤ RET ninja organization : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Soumato recall ソーマト・リコール RET :Japanese spelling 走馬灯現象(Soumatou Genshou) :Japanese meaning 走馬灯(Soumatou) is a revolving lantern like a carousel that projects shadowgraph. It is a metaphor as flashing back memories just before death. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Squid イカ(Ika) RET :In Kojiki, there is a myth that squids lost bones in the body because it was beaten with sticks by enclosing. How scary! :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Sumotori スモトリ RET Japanese culture :A sumo wrestler. :In Neo-Saitama, this word is also used to suggest in a roundabout way that somebody is fat. :Japanese spelling 相撲取り(Sumoutori), お相撲さん(Osumousan) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Suriken スリケン RET ninja items :You may know shuriken, cross-shaped throwing weapon. :A suriken is a demi-shuriken, which is generated by ninja’s karate and soul using heavy metal particle in the air. :Japanese spelling 手裏剣(Shuriken) :links Tokyo Otaku Mode, Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Survivors' Dojo サヴァイヴァー・ドージョー PJE : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='T'= Teme-Korah! テメッコラー！ RET yakuza slang :"Teme" means "you" by dirty expression. "Korah!" means "Hey!" :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) The Tokorozawa Pillar トコロザワ・ピラー RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='U'= Underworld mega-corporation 暗黒メガコーポ(Ankoku mega-corpo) RET : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Unique-jitsu ユニーク・ジツ PJE :Most ninjas have their own unique skill (you may know it as ninjutsu(忍術)). :Nimpo(ニンポ、忍法) is used by only cartoon's ninjas. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) UNIX PJE technical terms :Computers which have newest OS installed in Ninja Slayer world. :Floppy, punched card with drum rolling device, and other cutting-edge technology are used. (But these are quite different from our world.) :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='V'= ='W'= Wasshoi! ワッショイ！ RET :A shout of Ninja Slayer. It is used at a moment of jumping and appearance. :Japanese meaning"Wasshoi, Wasshoi" is a shout when carry a mikoshi portable shrine in a festival. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Why a ninja? ニンジャナンデ！？(Ninja nande!?) RET interjection : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='X'= ='Y'= Yabai ヤバイ RET interjection :*It means "dangerous" in literal translation. :*It is also means "very cool", "transcendent" and "Like a wizard". :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Yakuza clones クローンヤクザ(Clone yakuza) RET :Yakuza clones are soldiers that are produced by Yoroshisan Pharmaceuticals, and distributed on underground world as a cheap combat power. :They have been genetically programmed to die by loss of immunity in three years from production. :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Yakuza slang ヤクザスラング PJE :Words used by Yakuza. Most of them are used to express intimidation. :The words are spoke in dirty yakuza accent, so it may be difficult to understand even if you are Japanese. *I'll kill you! *Zakkenna-Korah! *Teme-Korah! :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Yearrrtt! イヤーッ！ RET interjection : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Yokohama Ropeway Klan 横浜御縄談合 RET yakuza clan : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Yoroshisan Pharmaceuticals ヨロシサン製薬(Yoroshisan Seiyaku) RET company name : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='Z'= Zaibatsu Shadow Guild ザイバツ・シャドーギルド PJE ninja organization : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Zakkenna-Korah! ザッケンナコラー！ RET yakuza slang :"Zakkenna" meams "Don't be silly!", "Stop messing around!", or "Kiss my ass!". "Korah!" means "Hey!" :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) ='Others'= 2Chome ニチョーム PJE : :links Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) Category:Kotodama(Words)